


College Experience

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel offers to show Sam a few things Sam missed out in college</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Experience

Sam had just found the perfect rhythm when Gabriel suddenly appeared at the end of his bed. The Archangel's eyebrows rose as he took in the sight of Sam with his shirt shoved up, pants shoved down and his dick in his hands.

Sam groaned, head flopping back as he reached to pull up his jeans.

"Don't stop on my account, Sam" Gabriel said, leering at him. His eyes slowly looked Sam up and down. Sam felt his cock twitched at the heated look in Gabriel's eyes. "In fact, why don't I join you."

He snapped his fingers. Sam's clothes vanished as the bed became bigger and much softer. Sam blinked, knowing he was gaping at Gabriel. Gabriel smirked, shrugging out of his jacket.

"Gabriel?"

Sam swallowed hard as he stared as Gabriel slowly striped. Gabriel's eyebrows actually waggled at him.

"Come on, Sam. You went to college." Gabriel's jeans dropped to the floor, Sam realizing the angel had no underwear on underneath them. "You never participated in a circle jerk before or a little shared session with your roommate?"

"N no."

Sam's breath hitched as Gabriel crawled up on the bed, his eyes flickering from Gabriel's face to his dick swinging between his legs. Sam's own cock, previously flagging from Gabriel's sudden appearance, was taking a renewed interest in the current proceedings.

A second headboard appeared behind Gabriel's back as he made himself comfortable on the bed. He draped his legs over Sam's, the feel of hair roughened skin rubbing against his own sending a shiver down Sam's spine.

Gabriel wriggled a bit as he got comfortable. Sam's breath hitched not just from Gabriel's squirming but from the sight before him. Gabriel's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking it to hardness. Gabriel's eyes were bright, watching Sam watching Gabriel's hand.

Sam reached for his own cock, not quite believing he was doing this with Gabriel. Gabriel's breathing deepened, punctuated by soft moans. Sam's own hand quickened on himself, his own breathing growing ragged as he quickly found his rhythm again.

Pre come beaded from the head of Gabriel's cock. Gabriel slicked his fingers with it, rubbing it down his length. Sam mimicked his movements. Glancing up, he found Gabriel watching him, eyes dark with need.

Sam couldn't look away, as he felt his balls tightened, felt every shift of Gabriel against him and listened to the sounds Gabriel was making. His eyes fluttered shut as he groaned, coming hard over his fist. Gabriel's answering moan had him forcing his eyes open to see Gabriel's head thrown back, and hand moving even faster on his cock. Gabriel's thighs tensed against Sam as he came, semen spurting from his cock to coat his hand and stomach.

Gabriel slumped back agasint the headboard, as they both caught their breaths.

After a few minutes, Gabriel lazily snapped his fingers and they were both clean. Gabriel shifted away from Sam and somehow ended up flopped beside Sam with an arm and leg draped over Sam. Sam grunted but didn't shove the angel away. He kind of liked the feel of Gabriel next to him.

"So, that was fun." Gabriel's voice was muffled against Sam's shoulder. "I can't believe you didn't try anything like that at Stanford."

Sam shrugged, taking care not to dislodge Gabriel from where he was curled up against Sam. "I was too busy studying to do anything like that."

Gabriel lifted himself up to stare down at Sam, a familiar smirk curving his lips. "You know this means I'm going to have to show you all the fun stuff you missed out on, being stuck in the library."

Sam glared at him, both of them knowing there was no real heat behind it. Secretly, he was kind of looking forward to seeing what Gabriel had in store for him.


End file.
